


【带卡】ABO - 我被我儿子绿了

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 五代目土 X 暗部卡预警好难，不太会打：产乳，非自愿(?)，NTR(???)剧情梗概：被绿妄想症晚期 — 我生个儿子绿我自己一个自律的你，如何拯救一个自绿的我？
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 22





	【带卡】ABO - 我被我儿子绿了

**Author's Note:**

> 哪位大佬可以指点一下，这种逆向的“俄狄浦斯情结”，有没有一个专业的心理学术语可以概括？

五代目火影宇智波带土神威空降到卧室的时候，旗木卡卡西正半坐在床上，微敞的睡袍松松垮垮地披在他身上，衣襟软塌塌地顺着香肩半垂半落，大片白如新雪的皮肤袒露在床头灯暧昧不明的暗金色中。他怀抱中的婴儿心满意足地眯着眼睛一下一下嘬吸着口中的乳头，两只肉乎乎的小手自得其乐地搭在胸脯上，白白嫩嫩的小脸上浮起一丝幸福的红晕，像一片映照着霞光的云朵。

“带土，你回来了……”卡卡西缓缓抬起头，依依不舍地把埋在胸口的目光转移到带土身上，“吃过饭没有？厨房还有些今晚剩下的，你等下记得放冰箱。”

“我不饿。”带土没好气地哼了一声，往床边一坐，伸手想把孩子夺过来。

“你稍微等一下，小鸢还没吃好……”卡卡西像是躲着带土，身子徒然往后缩了一下，将婴儿拥得更紧些。

带土悻悻收回伸出去一半的手，憋着嘴眼睁睁看着这个一脸呆样的小家伙把卡卡西吃干抹净。

要小孩这件事是带土先提出来的，月黑风高之夜在废旧仓库把自家Omega肚子搞大的事儿也是带土亲力亲为。现在孩子生出来了，后悔的人还是带土。主要是因为带土持证上岗之后由衷发现，父亲这个工作显然比火影更有挑战性，做起来也更加苦不堪言 — 全天围绕在一个只会用一种哭声表达无数种诉求的小生物旁边，以牺牲自己宝贵的私人时间和精力为代价，无条件满足他的无理取闹。如此持之以恒不敢有半分懈怠，至今却连一句知恩图报的“谢谢”都没得到过。更遗憾的是，各种可以直接掀翻全忍界体术忍术和瞳术，一概不能用来对付这个难缠的对手；所向披靡的江湖秘技「嘴遁」，对方也一句都听不懂。

这也就罢了。带土认为，宇智波鸢出生以后，卡卡西对他的热情程度直线下滑，几度降到对他爱答不理的冰点，与他的枕边对话里也到处充斥着“第三者”的名字。那些原本属于他的爱与关怀，被这个不会说话的小傻子抢去一多半。

小孩子出生的时候应该附赠家长一瓶后悔药的。

“喂……怎么还没好嘛……”带土干巴巴地等了一会儿，有些不耐烦了，便索性往床上潦草地普通一倒，急急躁燥地把手插进卡卡西睡袍里，在他腰上不轻不重地掐了一把。

“别乱动。”

卡卡西腰身一颤，水润的乳首从婴儿口中滑了出来，一道奶渍沿着嘴角擦过去。嗷嗷待哺的小嘴半张着四下寻觅了片刻，又贴着乳头含进去。可是兴许是因为新长的乳牙刚刚冒了个苗头，吃食掌握不好力度，一口咬破了产乳的肉粒。Omega痛得蜷起上身骤然瑟缩，可抱着孩子的手始终没有松开过。

“臭小子！居然敢咬我的人！”带土看不下去了，两道眉毛积着怨气拧在一起，挥手一掌拍在宇智波鸢屁股上。随即撕心裂肺的啼哭让带土后知后觉地意识到，这样的力度用来对待一个襁褓里的孩子确实有点超纲。

“带土！你疯了吧！孩子这么小，他什么都不懂，你为什么打他！”悲恸的哭声哭在Omega心上，哭得让他心碎。像是一只伸展羽翼保护小鸡的雄鸡，卡卡西忍着痛侧身背过带土，轻轻拍打着婴儿的后背，不时从喉头哼出些抚慰的腔调。

这无疑火上浇油地让带土彻底发了狂，先前那一丝愧疚也烧的荡然无存了。

“你给我把他放下！”带土怒喝着命令道。

“带土，别闹。”

“少废话！给我放下！”

“带土，你吓到小鸢了……”

“旗木卡卡西！我叫你把这小垃圾给我放下！我特么现在想操你了！”

眼前这副看似温馨的场景，对于带土来说完全等同于卡卡西当着他的面，恬不知耻地公然出轨，被他捉奸在床。于是他不容分说一把抢过孩子扔在旁边婴儿床上，抓住卡卡西脚踝把人拖到床下。欲火与妒火在他胸中此起彼伏升腾着，烧得他眼眶通红，污浊的性欲和歹毒的报复欲汹涌澎湃地拍打着他脆弱的神经，将他推向断崖的边缘。

睡袍腰带在撕扯中倏然解开，半遮半掩的衣物顺着卡卡西跌落的轨迹无力地瘫在地上。而当怒不可遏的Alpha把肉棒塞进微微张开的唇瓣中的时候，那张倔强的嘴巴却没有丝毫反抗的意思，只是将香软的舌头缠上硬挺的柱身，如饥似渴地舔舐一根根狰狞的青筋。

口交所带来的性快感和占有欲都让淫血沸腾的Alpha不能自已。带土顺势拱了拱胯，居高临下地看着自己心甘情愿沦为玩物的爱人。

还在哺乳的Omega不能注射抑制剂，发情期旺盛的性激素让他愈加春心荡漾，本性里泛滥的淫糜和近似痴傻的情欲都不遗余力地展示在带土眼下。他乖巧地跪在地上，一双水雾氤氲的醉眼里盛满了潋滟的魅光，爱欲从纤细的眼角迷乱地溢出来，泛滥的柔波不动声色地将瞳仁中倒影的Alpha覆没。白洁的胴体宛如一具莹润透亮的陶瓷，被嘬得充血的乳头肿成两粒饱满的樱桃，鲜红的浆汁从破裂的伤口中汩汩流淌，被放大的细孔里，丰润的乳汁像一串细碎的白珍珠一样往外冒，清冽的信息素里混合着诱人的乳香。

没有哪个Alpha能经得住“婚内出轨”的耻辱，也没有哪个Alpha能够经得住这等活色生香的诱惑。

“不知廉耻的骚货！”带土谩骂着。性器往对方口中挺进一分，股间的快意也更加浓郁。

而他足下也甚是猖狂。他用脚趾牵着卡卡西底裤边缘将其扯得褪下，两只脚趾勾住阴茎扣动几下，趾缝中的肉柱便肉眼可见的胀了起来，两块皮肤来来回回一阵摩擦，带土恶狠狠用力一夹，憋得深红的龟头颤颤巍巍吐出一缕情液，缠绵悱恻地停留在他脚背上。

凶恶的巨物被妥妥帖帖地照料着。温驯的Omega吞吞吐吐地吃着，可那物件大的骇人，任凭他多么卖力，最末的一小截他总是吃不到，只好伸长脖子痴缠着去够。他的Alpha定是料到了他这番苦心，猛地按住他后脑勺把那家伙使劲往他喉咙深处送，几乎都要塞进他食管里去了，把他一阵阵含含混混的呜咽都堵得水泄不通，他躲也不躲一下，迎上去抱住带土大腿摇头摆尾全心接受。细瘦的咽喉哪里能承受这样的凌虐，在肉棒凶猛的冲撞下，精液，胃液，涎液，五花八门的液体从他嘴巴里大股喷涌上来，生生将他的哀嚎变成惊天动地的干咳。他拼命叼住肉棒，万般珍惜地想要把口中的秽物咽回去，可过分的吞咽反倒适得其反，他辛苦换来的恩赏，一大半都被呛得吐出来，黏黏糊糊粘在对方阴茎和耻毛上。

“你看看，你把我鸡巴都弄脏了。”带土拔出性器贴着Omega狼狈不堪的俊颜蹭了几下，“等下还要用这玩意操你呢。”

带土横下心继续欺负这个“不洁之人”，一脚踩在那根为他硬的发烫的性器上。伴随着身下Omega癫狂的颤抖，一股猝不及防的白浊在地板上留下一条夺目的水痕。

卡卡西被骂得无地自容。他哭丧着脸，虚弱地跪在布满精斑的地上，倚靠着带土的大腿迟迟不肯起身，脑子里一片懵懵懂懂浑浑噩噩。后来他是如何被操的，在过度的快感和过度的痛感纵横交错之中变得模糊不清。他只记得带土拖拽着他，叫他摆弄出各种荒唐的动作，从厕所再回到卧房的床上。但他知道，他的Alpha被他伺候得十分周到 — 他早在带土回来之前就做好了扩张，还往肉壁里灌满了凉丝丝的润滑油，要用力夹紧才不会流到床上。数年来朝夕相处，他确信带土会喜欢的。而事实也确是如此。狂热的交欢过后，他浑身上下铺满了浓稠的白浊，有带土的，也有他自己的，千丝万缕水乳交融，缠缠绵绵编织成一张盛大的情网。

让卡卡西再度恢复些许神智的，是一声刺耳的啼哭。

身旁的摇篮里，一脸无辜的小婴孩不知自己在父亲眼中是多大的威胁，只是食得正香的晚餐就这样被打断，兀自哭得可怜，小圆脸上挂满了晶亮的泪水，与带土如出一辙的一对黑眸正满怀疑惑地望向他的双亲。

“带土……他在看着我们呢……”卡卡西疲惫地回望，一丝忧虑从墨色的瞳眸里一闪而过。

“就是要他看着。我要让他知道，你这个骚货到底是谁的。”带土冷眼瞪着卡卡西，完全没有意识到婴儿床里那个不停啼闹的哭包是自己亲生骨肉。

“带土，我一直都是你的啊……”

“是我的？你特么在我的床上跟人出轨！要点脸么！”

“带土……我在喂你的儿子啊……”

“贱狗！谁都可以对你这么做吗？谁都可以这样吃你的奶头吗？”

“我是火影大人的狗……只有火影大人可以对我这样做……”

“我要让你知道，背叛我是什么下场！”

“带土……我错了……你好好惩罚我吧……你对我做什么都可以的……”

听了这话，宇智波带土是铁了心要把自己宝贝了多少年的Omega往死里弄。他掐住卡卡西腰线一股脑捅进甬道深处，彪悍的架势快要把卡卡西身子都掀飞了，肠壁里纤嫩的软肉被牵来扯去，来回拖拽得失了原形。

由于受孕的缘故，Omega坚实硬挺的胸肌变得松软绵柔，两只盛满了蜜汁的乳房随着带土抽插的动作一上一下摇摇晃晃，如同水中的波纹一样激起一层层颤颤巍巍的肉浪，看上去很是惹人疼爱。

然而卡卡西越是迷人心扉，带土越是想要用最恶劣的方式弄坏他。他穷凶极恶地扑到卡卡西胸口，双手肆无忌惮地四下抓挠，两排牙齿暴虐的撕咬如狼似虎。像是与自己儿子一试高下，亦像是用自己的雄风震慑水性杨花的“出轨者”，带土捉住那只被小鸢弄伤的乳头连抠带捏，揉来弹去地戏弄，随后一口叼住它丧心病狂地狠狠啃噬下去，皮肉被撕得大张四开，一股咸腥的血气灌进他的口腔。

妈的，当初为什么要生小孩？这种精虫上脑的操作分明就是在自己头顶上种草！

身下的Omega被带土折腾的不成人样。可怜兮兮的乳粒被啃下半截，摇摇欲坠马上要掉下来似的，粉嫩的肉尖被嘬得稀烂，早已被血水和奶水染得不辨颜色，各色汁液淅淅沥沥地流落，又与一层薄汗在胸口交融。胸前雪白的肌肤上密密麻麻印满了青红交错的齿痕，这些辛辣的印记随着他杂乱无章的呼吸急促地一起一伏，好似情潮涌动。他求饶般的凄凄惨叫淹没在婴儿的哭喊声中，而他欲求不满的娇喘却震耳欲聋。意乱情迷之中他也不忘讨宠，艰难地挺起胸脯，一手托着胸口，把烂掉的乳首送进Alpha口中，双腿如藤蔓一样死死攀在对方腰背上，作态扭摆的腰肢格外放荡。

“你是我的。”带土含着一腔愤懑，咬牙切齿地宣誓主权。

“带土……我是你的……”

“是我一个人的。”

“从来都是的……”

卡卡西深情回应着。这具身体，这颗心，早在他宣誓成为五代目的暗部之前，早在他被标记之前，便毫无保留的，全部归属于宇智波带土了。他可以为为宇智波带土放下尊严，也可以为宇智波带土献上身躯。

“你给我听好了，我特么就喜欢你这只贱狗！”

“我知道……”

卡卡西周身颤抖着哽咽无言，积压在心口的爱恋顺着他的心跳传送到每一道血管中。情意正浓，他弓起背昂首吻上带土沾血的嘴唇，于是那些说过的，还有未曾说出口的情话，便顺着他的舌尖，滔滔不绝地渡给了带土。

这样的反应带土本该料到的。可就在卡卡西吻上他的那一刻，他还是乱了阵脚。不知所从的回吻依然纵情，却少了一分先前的蛮横。无论他多么残暴多么跋扈，这一抹银白色的温柔，他永远无力抵抗。片刻间他忘却了一身足以让人欲仙欲死的奇技淫巧，尽是凭借着Alpha的本能掌控着凌乱的局面，而他的Omega就这样附合着他狂乱的节奏一下一下的随上去。他们的身体亲密无间地紧紧贴合在一起，没有一丝缝隙，信息素的气息缠绕拍打交相辉映，性爱的快感像浪涛相互追逐着扑向海岸线，一潮接着一潮涌上来，经久不息。

带土在波澜壮阔的淫浪之中野心愈加蓬勃壮大，他旋拧着滴血的乳头凑过去压在卡卡西身上，一声沉闷的低吼叫得身下Omega性腺胀得发痒，也就是在这时，带土对准颈后腺体的位置不假思索地咬在上面，Omega细颈昂扬，发出一阵撩人的低吟，直教人欲罢不能。带土身下犹如千军万马奔驰疾走，一招一式都分毫不差地打在画心上，然而他仍不满足，一心一意要把卡卡西彻彻底底据为己有，单刀直入捅进生殖腔入口。

痴情的Omega怎会就此放过。带土难得进来私处，卡卡西定是使尽浑身解数祈求他留下。生殖腔内温润的肉壁如胶似漆纠缠着他死死不放，催情似的嘬吻着他，涓涓的细水无微不至地灌溉滋润着他，暖得他四肢百骸都要化作一汪水了。

带土见此情景自是把持不住，险些一激动交代出去。未料卡卡西还藏着一份他未曾体味过的绝世风骚。高潮来临之际，他用生殖腔贪得无厌德死死吸住带土，一手套弄着阴茎，一手揉搓着乳房，一边喷精，一边射乳，臀缝里肠液淋淋漓漓往外流，他全身上下都倾浸在荒淫无度的情水之中。这番壮丽的景象看得带土肝胆震颤血脉喷张，脑子里炸开了烟花，炸的他头皮发麻。

“你这只贱狗成天就知道给我生小狗！有完没完了！”

带土终是没有让卡卡西的计谋得逞。行将在即之时，他用尽残存的意识拼死撤出了几乎要粘住他性器的生殖腔，随即磅礴的快感便将他彻底侵蚀。喷薄的精液在卡卡西小腹内不遗余力地迸发，堆积出一个小小的凸起，恍惚中叫人以为是怀了六个月身孕。

*

婴儿的啼哭渐渐沉寂，熟睡的小脸上浮起一抹天真烂漫的傻笑，笑得与小时候的宇智波带土别无二致。安稳的夜色中，卧房里两位家长的呼吸保持着默契的韵律。

“疼么？”微弱的蓝光在带土指间闪烁游走 — 医疗忍术并非他的长项，但应付这样的伤口也是绰绰有余。

“你吹一下就不疼了。”怀中银发的Omega伸手插进带土指缝中，牵引着他的指尖在自己胸口缓缓绕了一周。

“真的不疼了？”带土像哄小孩子一样轻轻吹了一口气，小心翼翼地触碰了一下刚刚治愈的伤口。

“嗯，不疼了。”卡卡西翻身把脸埋进带土颈窝。

“唉，我是个失败的父亲……”带土叹了一口气，拨开颈间那缕挠得他心慌意乱的碎发。

“不要这样说……”卡卡西调皮地勾起嘴角，“只是比我逊色一点点而已。”

“喂！”带土被他这么一说，反倒有些不乐意了。

“小鸢就当练手了。以后再来几个小孩，总有你成功的时候。”

“别做梦了卡卡西！再来几个？痴心妄想吧你！”

带土扣着卡卡西的腰直戳他腰间的笑穴，而因为怕吵醒小鸢，卡卡西只得把脑袋闷进被窝里。于是那些笑声，便只有带土听得见了。


End file.
